Rabbit Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Little John - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Maid Marian - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Prince John - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sir Hiss - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Friar Tuck - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Lady Kluck - Gia the Jaguar (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Alan-A-Dale - Winnie the Pooh *Otto - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Trigger - Barry Bee Benson (Bee Movie) *Nutsy - Edison (LeapFrog) *Skippy Rabbit - Mort (Madagascar) *Sis Rabbit - Lily (LeapFrog) *Tagalong Rabbit - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Mother Rabbit - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Toby Turtle - King Julien (Madagascar) *Tournament Crocodile - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Sexton Moue - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Little Sister Mouse - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) *King Richard - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Gloria the Hippopotamus (Madagascar) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - The Pink Panther *Robin Hood as a Stork - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Little John as Sir Reginald - King Louie (The Jungle Book) Scenes *Rabbit Hood Part 1. Main Title *Rabbit Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Rabbit Hood Part 3. Shere Khan and Kaa *Rabbit Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Shere Khan *Rabbit Hood Part 5. Warren T. Rat Visits Sylvester and Marty *Rabbit Hood Part 6. Mort's Birthday/Rabbit's Gift to Mort *Rabbit Hood Part 7. Mort Meets D.W. *Rabbit Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Rabbit Hood Part 9. Shere Khan's Plan *Rabbit Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Rabbit Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Rabbit Hood Part 12. Rabbit Gets Seized *Rabbit Hood Part 13. The Attack *Rabbit Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Rabbit Hood Part 15. Warren T. Rat's Outrage *Rabbit Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At Sylvester's Church *Rabbit Hood Part 17. Shere Khan's Idea About Sylvester *Rabbit Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Rabbit Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Rabbit Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Rabbit Hood Part 21. Rabbit and D.W.'s Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Rabbit Hood Part 22. End Credits Gallery Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as Robin Hood MadagascarAlex.jpg|Alex the Lion as Little John DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Maid Marian Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Prince John Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa as Sir Hiss Sylvester.png|Sylvester the Cat as Friar Tuck Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as the Sheriff of Nottingham Gia.jpg|Gia the Jaguar as Lady Kluck Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Alan-A-Dale Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty the Zebra as Otto Barry b benson.jpg|Barry Bee Benson as Trigger Edison.jpg|Edison as Nutsy Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Skippy Rabbit LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Sis Rabbit Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Tagalong Rabbit Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Mother Rabbit King Julien.jpg|King Julien as Toby Turtle Lord Shen As Archdeacon.jpeg|Lord Shen as Tournament Crocodile Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-8818.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Sexton Mouse Hyacinth Hippo.jpg|Hyacinth Hippo as Little Sister Mouse Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as King Richard Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria the Hippopotamus as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Little John as a Fortune Teller Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Robin Hood as a Stork King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs